charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bare Witch Project
The Bare Witch Project is the 136th episode of Charmed. Plot Phoebe is supposedly on sabbatical, but still frets over her column. She still doesn't believe that a man can write her column properly. She and Piper are kicked out of a restaurant because Piper had been breast-feeding Chris. Paige goes to Magic School and tries to convince three Elders to keep it open. Several students become restless and one casts a spell on a history book, conjuring Lady Godiva and, unknowingly, a ghostly figure, Lord Dyson. The boy, Duncan, is apologetic to Paige but the other students are delighted to see a naked woman. The Elders are worried about this incident altering of history. Lord Dyson is a demon who feeds on repressed emotions. He attacks Duncan, who then starts a small fight. Phoebe sneaks into the office to plant a letter about the incident at the restaurant. Leslie walks in and Phoebe claims to be looking for a fountain pen. She suggests the letter that she planted, but Leslie isn't willing to answer it. Paige casts a spell to try to send Lady Godiva back, but the spell doesn't work. In that moment, a small riot erupts at Magic School. An Elder scolds Paige and Lord Dyson attacks him, becoming solid. Godiva recognizes Dyson and he shimmers away. She tells the sisters about Dyson. They ask Le o to ask the Elders, but he is reluctant to face them; the Elders do indeed suspect him. The sisters cast a spell to summon Dyson, and then another to send him and Godiva back. The lights go out, and they find the world has changed. Everyone is very conservatively dressed, and all the women are wearing headscarves. Ask Phoebe has become Ask Leslie. They find themselves in jail for talking in public. They conclude that Dyson went back stronger than when he was summoned. Magic-users, even demons, are in hiding. Paige and Leo orb out of jail and find Duncan. He is suspicious, but Paige talks him into revealing his summoning spell. They go to Magic School, in this time closed for years. They re-conjure Godiva and Duncan and the world changes back, but Dyson feeds on Piper and brings out her anger towards Leo. The sisters fight him off and he shimmers away. Dyson attacks at the manor, and Paige orbs Godiva away. He feeds on Leo, who is carrying much anger at Gideon's betrayal and this causes Dyson to overdose and explode. Duncan, at Paige's urging, casts a spell and sends Godiva back. The Elder who scolded Paige earlier offers to let Paige run Magic School. The episode closes with Phoebe wearing a long blond wig and nothing else, riding a horse outside the restaurant where she and Piper had been kicked out. She protests the manager's decision. Shortly after, Leslie starts writing his response to Phoebe's letter. Spells To Summon Lord Dyson :We look to find the evil set free, :bring this demon before us three To Send Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Back :From lands afar in time and space, :take them now from this our place. :Two that dwell so must remain, :send them back to their domain To Summon Lady Godiva :Where royals once lived, so did she, :Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century Magical Beings Lady Godiva Lord Dyson Duncan Odin Sandra Quotes :Piper: Woman, (referring to Lady Godiva who has stripped naked) keep your clothes on, this is a family show, really. Episode Stills 7x02-dyson.jpg 7x02-phoebe.jpg 7x02-sisters_justcharmed.jpg ad0d1.jpg s02zasds.jpg d0x5as.jpg a0x75.jpg Trivia *The title is a reference to the American horror movie "The Blair Witch Project" (1999) *This is the fifteenth episode with the word 'witch' in the title. *Piper breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Lady keep your clothes on. This is a family show. Really." *The spell Duncan uses to send Lady Godiva back to her time is almost exactly the same as the spell used in "That 70's Episode" to return Prue, Piper and Phoebe to their time. *Phoebe says to Lady Godiva "Thank you... for showing us you're more than a box of chocolates". This is a reference to the gourmet chocolate, which the name "Godiva" is more associated with, rather than the legend. *This is the fourth and last time that Alyssa Milano wore a blonde wig. First, as Aphrodite in "Oh My Goddess Part 2," then as the Genie in the episode "I Dream of Phoebe" and the third time, while disguised as a Demonatrix, in the episode "A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right." It's however her fifth time being blonde on the show. The first time was when she had her hair colored blonde for the whole third season. *When Leslie first sees the Manor, he tells Phoebe that the paper must pay better than he thought. That is the same thing Jack said to Prue when he first saw the manor in the season 2 episode "That Old Black Magic." *Paige officially becomes the headmistress of Magic School, which is what Phoebe saw in her vision quest in "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell." *In the WB trailer for this episode, the narrator says 'Something naked this way comes' ''which is a obvious reference to the show's pilot "Something Wicca This Way Comes." *It is the first time that Piper uses her combustion power to deflect a fireball back to the enemy. *In this alternate universe, Phoebe is married to Leslie. While Phoebe was at the Bay Mirror, he asks her, "''Who's watching our children? Why aren't you home with them?" This indicates she and Leslie have at least two children if not more, though they are never seen on screen and their names are never mentioned. thumb|300px|right|The Bare Witch Project WB Trailer Glitches *When Phoebe and Piper walk into the Manor (after they were at the Cafe), Piper leaves Chris and Wyatt in the Parlor alone in the push-chair whilst she goes to the Kitchen. *Paige states in the start of the episode to Odin that Piper and Phoebe learned their magic from their mother and grandmother. But this is wrong since they learned their magic without help. However, Patty and Penny did teach the sisters some magic from the spirit world. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7